Story in Italy - JJBA Part 5 Story
by Jojo's Hair
Summary: This is the story about what really happened when Giorno Giovanna met 'Passione'.


It was a sunny day in the city of Naples. Everyone was out either working or just enjoying what the day had to offer. One of the many gangs in Italy, Passione, were situated around a table in the back of a restaurant. None of them actually knew what they were doing there, all they knew was that Bruno told them to meet there and he'd tell them something.

Originally, Bruno had explained that he was going to introduce them all to a new member of the gang, but none of them had listened.

All four of them were all doing their own thing. Abbacchio was being an emo like always, Mista was kinda just there, and of course, Fugo was teaching Narancia maths. This, like always, resulted in them fighting - but that's not important.

In the midst of their fight, they were interrupted by Bruno walking in with a strange looking blonde guy.

"Hey guys I'm back, this is Giorno Giovanna."

All four of the members around the table shared looks of confusion with each other.

"Who?" Asked Mista.

"Giorno? The new member of the gang."

Silence was all that followed.

"Okay never mind. This is Giorno and he is part of our gang now."

Fugo looked Giorno up and down and scoffed at his outfit. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Don't be fucking rude you ugly ass bitch. You look fucking retarded you actual dumbass." Bruno replied casually.

"Wow okay I see how it is bitch." Voice cracking, Fugo looked down at the table sadly.

Another awkward silence ensued until Bruno had to leave for some stupid reason.

Giorno sat down at the table and was given a cup of 'tea' by the emo.

"You should drink this, it took me a lot of effort to pour this you know?"

As Giorno was about to drink, he noticed that it definitely was not tea inside of that cup. Upon further investigation, he realised that this sick fuck peed into the teapot.

"Are you gonna drink it or what?" The rest of the people sitting at the table were laughing at him.

Without another word, Giorno drank the whole cup, leaving nothing behind.

Everyone stared at him in disbelief, not knowing how he had done it. As everyone stared at him and aimed questions his way, Giorno couldn't help but feel something drip onto his tongue. He knew he had absorbed all the urine into the jellyfish he had in his mouth, but had some of it come out?

The more it dripped into his mouth, he couldn't help but realise how amazing it tasted.

"…Can I have more of that?"

Abbacchio turned and looked at him with wide eyes.

"You want MORE…?"

"Yes."

Everyone went silent as Abbacchio grabbed the teapot with shaking hands, and poured more of his own urine into the cup Giorno had previously drunken out of. Everyone could see the fear in Abbacchio's eyes.

Again, Giorno took a large swig and drank the whole thing in one gulp. Except this time, he had no jellyfish in his mouth.

Giorno slowly licked his lips when he had finished and turned to Abbacchio.

"You know what? I was quite hesitant to drink this at first, but it tastes so good. Can I have another one?"

Before Abbacchio picked the teapot back up, Mista loudly exclaimed while taking the teapot into his own hands, "YO LET ME TRY IT!"

He then proceeded to pour some into his own cup and took a small sip.

His face scrunched up in disgust and threw the teapot to the ground, emo pee going everywhere.

"What the fuck is wrong with you blondie man? This tastes like fucking SHIT!" Mista shouted, all of the people inside of the restaurant turning to look at him. "Also, drink some fucking water you dehydrated fuck, this shit yellow!"

"Don't talk fucking shit to me you actual gay, this tastes fucking amazing you just need to wait a little longer and you'll see."

"Let me try!" Fugo reached over the table, knocking everything off it except the teapot – eager to taste the yellow liquid. He picked it up and, without even pouring it into a cup first, tipped it until a nice yellow stream fell into his mouth and stained his pearly whites.

As the taste registered in his mouth, he slightly choked and started spitting up all of the urine onto himself and Narancia.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME GAY OR SOMETHING?" Narancia screamed while holding his knife near Fugo's neck. Fugo was unable to respond though, and kept coughing up the yellow liquid. This continued for another thirty seconds until Bruno came back.

"What the fuck is going on?" Bruno asked, obviously referring to the broken cups, yellow stains all over the table, and Fugo choking.

"THEY'RE DRINKING MY FUCKING PEE!" Abbacchio screamed, tears threatening to come out of his eyes.

Fugo, covered in the urine, then fell to the floor in a puddle of the pee and no one could tell if he passed out or if he died.

Mista, determined to see what Giorno was talking about, kicked Fugo in the head, stepped on his back a few times, and made his way over so he was right next to Giorno. Giorno suddenly put his hand around Mista's waist and pulled him closer.

Mista flailed around wildly. "What do you think you're DOING? I AM NOT A GAY MAN GET YOUR FAT HAND AWAY FROM ME DUMBASS!"

Giorno quickly shut him up by shoving the edge of the teapot into Mista's mouth, and pouring. When Giorno finally took the teapot away he realised it was empty.

"Wow, that was the greatest thing I've ever had in my life! Abbacchio, please, supply us with more of your delicious bodily fluids!"

Abbacchio was shaking. Abbacchio now knew that he was the most powerful being in all of Italy.

When Abbacchio turned to look at Bruno, he had confusion written all over his face.

"Abbacchio! Hurry up and pee some more! I didn't even get to try it seeing as Mista and Fugo wasted it all!" Narancia said a little too loudly.

"Narancia shut the hell up you little shit you're like 2 feet tall you don't deserve any of his piss!" Mista replied.

"Come on now, I'm sure there's enough to go around for everyone!" Giorno smiled cheerfully.

"Bruno, do you want some!?" Mista screamed with delight evident in his voice.

Before Bruno could reply, his jaw tightened, and he felt a hot flush take over his body. Before he could do anything more, he threw up. Narancia, Abbacchio, Mista and Giorno all looked at the projectile of vomit as it launched across the room to land right on Fugo.

"Hey Giorno whatever the fuck – do you think vomit would taste as good as pee?" Mista asked.

"Maybe we could try it sometime!" Giorno smiled sweetly up at Mista, once again resting his hand against his waist – except this time, Mista gladly welcomed the hand.

Abbacchio, wide-eyed and still shaking more violently than ever, spoke up, "You know what? I think me and bowl cut over there are gonna leave."

"WE'RE COMING TOO!" Mista, Giorno and Narancia all said in unison.

"Uh no, you can look after that fucking mess over there. Smells like fucking shit I'm gonna fucking die if I smell it any longer." Abbacchio pointed at Fugo, his other hand coming up to block his nose from the stench coming off the body.

"I think he's dead." Giorno inquired.

"Fucking finally…." Narancia said quietly.

"Doesn't matter, you're still dealing with it you veggie."

"What the fuck, that's the waitresses' job. I don't wanna touch that albino motherfucker that changes his hair and outfit colour every fucking day."

"Can we FUCKING LEAVE?!" Bruno screamed while gagging.

So, they all got up and left. Abbacchio's hands smelling like pee, Mista and Giorno's breath smelling like pee, Bruno's breath smelling like vomit, and of course, Narancia's whole body smelling like Pee.

The gang never saw Fugo again. They weren't informed about what happened to him after they left the restaurant, but they are pretty convinced he died and they weren't invited to the funeral. In the end, Mista and Narancia were quite thankful for Giorno, as he introduced them to their new favourite beverage. Whereas Abbacchio was thankful for Giorno, for showing him how powerful his own urine was. Bruno was the only one with working brain cells in the gang, so he killed himself.

The end


End file.
